


After a night out

by Torque



Series: Smith Family Affair [1]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley comes home from a night out drinking, and accidentally stumbles into the wrong room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a night out

**Author's Note:**

> My first erotic fanfiction. Be gentle

It was late at night at the Smith home, and everyone was settling down for the night, getting ready to go to bed. Roger was passed out in the attic, as usual. Jeff was asleep in Hayley’s room, alone since Hayley had gone out to see a friend that she hadn’t seen in a while, and was likely still out partying. Stan and Francine were just getting into bed, and From his own room nearby, Steve smith heard his parents’ bed squeak in protest. He was sitting at his computer, and as he heard the bed squeak he checked his bedside clock, and marked the time. Seven minutes. That’s how much quite time he had.

With a heavy sigh, Steve went through the maze of folders on his computer until he reached his hidden porn stash. Not that he really needed to hide it; it wasn’t as though anyone ever used his computer other than him, and even if they did they wouldn’t be looking for his porn. Eventually the folder containing his subcategories of genres was open before him, and he hovered his mouse around, trying to decide which one to indulge in today. He picked one at random, checked that his door was closed, and pulled down his pants. Shortly after that he was furiously pumping his cock with his fist, eyes glued to the screen, and his glasses steaming up. It took a while, because he was mainly jerking off so that he could go to sleep easily tonight, and his heart wasn’t really in it. But eventually he came, and tensed his legs and lifted his skinny butt up of his chair as he squeezed his cock right at the base and oozed his cum down his shaft and onto his hand.

No sooner had he heaved a sigh of relief and started to clean himself up, than he heard the familiar rhythmical squeaking of his parents’ bed. Well it was a good thing he’d just finished anyway; nothing ruined his horny moods more than listening to his parents having sex. They always had the same routine, seven minutes after they went to bed, the bed squeaked to their steady, rhythmic thrusting. They did it missionary, all the time, every time, and Francine was getting bored of it. At least, that’s what Steve had learned from listening to them from his room. Not that he’d wanted to, he couldn’t turn his ears off. Stan would finish with a satisfied grunt, and afterwards Francine would sometimes complain about the same position every single time. As Steve changed into his pyjamas and threw himself onto his bed, he was grateful that tonight he didn’t have to listen to it again, and drifted straight to sleep.

\---

A loud noise woke Steve up in the middle of the night. He lifted his head, and looked to where the light was coming from in the darkened room. The door was open, and someone was standing out in the hall. Whoever it was swore softly under their breath, and stumbled into his room, clumsily closing the door behind them. Steve blinked and reached for his glasses and squinted in the darkness. He recognized Hayley dropping her purse on the floor and kicking off her sandals. She was swaying back and forth and smelled of booze and pot. It was obvious that she was drunk and stoned, and had found the wrong room. Steve wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth to tell her to get out, when suddenly she made her way over to the bed and lifted her shirt. The breath caught in Steve’s throat as he saw naked boobs for the first time in his life. The fact that they were his sister’s didn’t seem important right now. She had some trouble with her top, and it was up over her head and seemed to be stuck. As she grumbled and moved this way and that to get herself unstuck, Steve was treated to a magnificent display of her chest as her tits bounced around. They weren’t very big, but big enough to bounce, and more than enough to each fit in a hand. Steve’s cock immediately became as hard as a rock.

Hayley finally managed to get her shirt off, and then dropped her jeans and underpants to the floor, then yanked the covers open and crawled into Steve’s bed. Steve was still trying to get the words out that she had the wrong room, but the realization that a naked woman was in his bed was cancelling everything else out. Hayley blindly fumbled around until they found Steve, and she snuggled up to him.

“Sorry I was out so late, baby.” she whispered drunkenly. “We started drinking and we went to this club. I had a whole bunch o’ guys try to pick me up. I got so turned on, let me tell you.”

She giggled softly and ran her hands up and down Steve’s body, completely mistaking for Jeff in the dark and through her drug-addled mind. Her hands quickly found his raging boner through his pyjamas, and she gripped it softly as she purred sensually in his ear.

“I can see you’re turned on too, sweetie. That’s good, ‘cuz I’m really in the mood right now.”

She pulled his pants down and grabbed his naked cock with her bare hands. Steve almost came right then and there at the feel of someone besides him touch his cock. Hayley giggled some more and shuffled her way down the bed and under the covers, until she was crouched between Steve’s legs. At first Steve wondered what was happening, but then he felt something wonderfully warm and wet happen as Hayley took his dick in her mouth. The feel of her soft wet mouth and tongue on his dick was like an electric shock. He instantly tensed up and cried out softly with intense pleasure. Steve could see the covers move up and down as her head bobbed up and down, taking the entire length of his cock in her mouth again and again. Obscene slurping sounds were coming from under there, as well as her muffled moaning. Steve had to fight not to cum right away. His mind was on fire with the realization that he was receiving his first ever blowjob!

Eventually he risked lifting the covers to see what she was doing. Light from the moon and stars from outside was enough to show him everything. Hayley’s eyes were closed, and her hand was holding his cock steady at the base, while her head bobbed up and down. She was sucking through loose lips and swirling her tongue around, and there was so much saliva coating his cock it felt absolutely amazing. His sister apparently knew her stuff when it came to giving head. He couldn’t see her other hand. But he noticed that she had her ass raised up in the air, and the moonlight was shining brightly on it. Leaning his head to the side he got a peek between her legs to see her other hand hard at work, moving so fast that it was practically vibrating.

Suddenly Hayley sat up, taking his cock out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’. At first Steve was worried that she’d recognized him, but he was proven wrong as she crawled on her hands and knees further up the bed until she was straddling him. Even in the light shining from outside, it was obvious that she was too drunk and stoned to realize who he really was.

“Hold on tight, Jeff.” she whispered in his ear, and kissed his neck as she helped guide the tip of his cock to the entrance to her wet pussy. The sensitive tip felt the silky wetness, and Steve was shocked to feel how HOT it felt. Hayley must have been really turned on. Once it was lined up, Hayley sat down and sat up straight in one movement, sinking down onto Steve’s throbbing cock all the way down to the hilt. Steve trembled as the sensations he felt rocked his body.

Hayley let out a long drawn-out breath as she sat down on Steve’s cock. She’d been waiting for this feeling all day. Her pussy had been aching for this kind of attention since she woke up this morning, and all those guys hitting on her had given her such a build-up. She ran her hands through her own hair and thrust out her chest as she ground her hips around to rattle Jeff’s cock around just right. He was being awfully quiet tonight, but she didn’t care. She was getting the fucking she’d been craving all day.

As Hayley started to use her legs to move herself up and down, Steve got another awesome display of his sister’s awesome tits as they bounced up and down to their rhythm. Giving in to temptation, he reached up with both hands and grabbed both her luscious tits. Steve groaned with pleasure as this night of firsts just kept on giving. He was experiencing real boob, as well as losing his virginity.

Eventually Hayley grabbed Steve’s hand and moved it down to her ass, and leaned down to whisper in his ear again.

“C’mon, Jeff. Spank me like you know I like it.”

“W – what?” Steve said, confused. He kept his voice hoarse so she wouldn’t realize it wasn’t Jeff’s.

“Don’t be such a pussy, baby. I told you how I like it, remember? Try it out this time, I promise you’ll love it.”

Steve hesitated, and Hayley huffed in frustration. Without getting up Hayley spun around until she had her back to Steve, and the twisting motion made Steve’s whole body tingle. Hayley arched her back to lift her ass up, and sat back down to keep the rhythm going.

“Do it, Jeff.” she said impatiently. “Come on, spank that ass and make it yours.”

This was music to Steve’s ears, and almost without willing it, his arm lifted up and brought his hand down square on Hayley’s ass just as she was lifting it up again. The sharp ‘crack’ of flesh against flesh echoed in the room, and Hayley gasped.

“Oh my GOD!” she squealed. “That was so good, honey. Do it again.”

Steve was only too happy to oblige. He started to slap his sister’s ass with a passion, timing his swings to hit her just as her ass came up. Hayley was humping faster now, pumping that pussy of hers up and down as fast as she could, panting and sweating, but biting her lip as each swat of Steve’s hand stung her jiggling buns. Her hands were on the sheets and she grabbed fistfuls of them as she neared climax. She dug her face into the sheets and bit down hard as she pounded her ass up and down. Finally she came, and her whole body went into spasms of pleasure, as her pussy contracted again and again with each passing wave.

At last, Steve was no longer able to hold back. He’d been able to resist the urge to come through everything, but feeling Hayley squeeze down on his cock with her contracting pussy was something he no power to resist.

“I’m cumming.” he whispered. Hayley leapt off his cock with another wet ‘pop’, and turned around to take it in her mouth again. No sooner had she done this, than Steve finally went over the edge, and shot his full load into his sister’s mouth. Hayley squealed in delight and nursed Steve’s cock with her lips and tongue, milking it and swallowing every drop. Finally Steve’s orgasm subsided, and even as Hayley sat up satisfied, his dick was already going limp, and he was exhausted.

“That was great baby.” said Hayley, and shuffled off the bed. “I’m gonna go wash up, and come back to bed.”  
And then she stumbled away, closing the door behind her. Steve was left alone, exhausted, sweating, and so very, very satisfied. He fell right to sleep without even putting his covers back on.


End file.
